Head
Heads are items in the catalog that change the initial shape of a player's head. There were a total of 16 heads, none of them being limited or limited unique. History of Heads Most heads were released on December 17, 2008, with the exceptions of "Fat Head", "Peabrain", and "Diamond", which were released February 1, 2009. Due to the unpopularity of the original heads back in 2008-2009; Roblox stopped making separate heads for a while until January 2017, when they started making separate heads again that are all suited to be able to wear hats on them. On January 16, 2017, all heads, except Roundy, Trim and Blockhead, were taken off sale. Which result the community being sad because Peabrain were demanded. However, 5 new heads were released, and those 5 heads are currently on sale. When Rthro was released on October 22nd, 2018, Roblox started making new heads to be bundled with Rthro. These heads are often for meme/troll avatars due to how small and out of place they look when equipped onto most non-Rthro packages or the default body They are often paired with other "memetic" items such as the BFG Giant Ears as well as both the Chill and 3.0 Man and Woman faces. List of heads * Roundy - Free (3,283,470 sales) * Trim - Free (2,408,826 sales) * Blockhead - Free (2,399,348 sales) * Roll - Used to cost 15 R$ (139,500 sales) * Eraser Head - Used to cost 25 R$ (26,924 sales) * Fat Head - Used to cost 40 R$ (17,589 sales) * Flat Top - Used to cost 50 R$ (19,696 sales) * Hex - Used to cost 60 R$ (33,126 sales) * Octobox - Used to cost 88 R$ (10,341 sales) * Cool Thing - Used to cost 100 R$ (12,529 sales) * Diamond - Used to cost 142 R$ (27,270 sales) * ROX BOX - Used to cost 250 R$ (6,942 sales) * Cylinder Madness - Used to cost 500 R$ (1,589 sales) * Barrel - Used to cost 800 R$ (769 sales) * Peabrain - Used to cost 1,000 R$ (19,317 sales) * Perfection - Used to cost 2,000 R$ (3,716 sales) * Strong Jaw - Costs 100 R$ currently. (10,098+ sales) * Paragon - Costs 250 R$ currently. (3,328+ sales) * Chiseled - Costs 300 R$ currently. (4,487+ sales) * Narrow - Costs 75R$ currently. (12,979+ sales) * Cheeks - Costs 75R$ currently (18,062+ sales) * Man - Offsale (Comes with Man bundle) * Woman - Offsale (Comes with Woman bundle) * iBot Head - Offsale (Comes with iBot bundle) * Headless Head - 31,000 R$ every 1 year for at least 31 days; comes with Headless Horseman (5,042+ sales) * City Life Man - Offsale (Comes with City Life Man bundle) * City Life Woman - Offsale (Comes with City Life Woman bundle) * Roblox Classic Head - Offsale (Possibly replacing the old classic head.) * Head-Offsale, its the only head that was not made by ROBLOX, uploaded by Games (a Roblox admin) * .-Offsale (Possibly a test item), the same thing for '. and an another . * Rthro Normal Head-Offsale (The Default Rthro head) * Rthro Slender Head-Offsale (A slightly narrower version of the Rthro Normal Head) Files There are 17 different types of "mesh" files inside of the Roblox local fonts file, which contains every mesh of these heads, including the Normal Head, Roundy, Trim and Blockhead, the offsale catalog heads do not use a special mesh ID, but use Bevels which were removed, these are now seen as identical Cylinder Meshes and normally break when the humanoid is removed, however the mesh files do not break as they are Special Meshes.